The invention relates to inhibitors of enzymes that catalyze phosphoryl transfer and/or that bind ATP/GTP nucleotides, compositions comprising the inhibitors, and methods of using the inhibitors and inhibitor compositions. The inhibitors and compositions comprising them are useful for treating or modulating disease in which phosphoryl transferases, including kinases, may be involved, symptoms of such disease, or the effect of other physiological events mediated by phosphoryl transferases, including kinases. The invention also provides for methods of making the inhibitor compounds and methods for treating diseases in which one or more phosphoryl transferase, including kinase, activities is involved.
Phosphoryl transferases are a large family of-enzymes that transfer phosphorous-containing groups from one substrate to another. By the conventions set forth by the Nomenclature Committee of the International Union of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (IUBMB) enzymes of this type have Enzyme Commission (EC) numbers starting with 2.7.-.—(See, Bairoch A., The ENZYME database in Nucleic Acids Res. 28:304-305(2000)). Kinases are a class of enzymes that function in the catalysis of phosphoryl transfer. The protein kinases constitute the largest subfamily of structurally related phosphoryl transerfases and are responsible for the control of a wide variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. (See, Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The protein kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, histidine, etc.). Protein kinase sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (See, for example, Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J., 9:576-596 (1995); Knighton et al., Science, 253:407-414 (1991); Hiles et al., Cell, 70:419-429 (1992); Kunz et al., Cell, 73:585-596 (1993); Garcia-Bustos et al., EMBO J., 13:2352-2361 (1994)). Lipid kinases (e.g. P13K) constitute a separate group of kinases with structural similarity to protein kinases.
Since the X-ray structure of the catalytic subunit of cAMP-dependent protein kinase (cAPK) was elucidated, approximately two dozen additional protein kinase structures and one lipid kinase structure have been solved as either apo enzymes or binary and ternary complexes (with ATP, ATP analogs, metal ions, ADP, ATP competitive inhibitors in the absence or presence of peptide substrate or peptide inhibitors). These proteins share structurally conserved catalytic domains (kinase domains) comprising two lobes that can be further subdivided into twelve subdomains. The N-terminal portion forms the small lobe (including subdomains I-IV) whose architecture is composed of an antiparallel five-strand β-sheet and one α-helix, while the lower C-terminal domain forms another lobe (including subdomains VIA-XI) containing mostly α-helical architecture. Subdomain V spans the two lobes. The N-terminal domain is thought to participate in orienting the nucleotide (or other binding entity), while the C-terminal domain is thought to be responsible for binding peptide substrate and initiating phosphotransfer to the hydroxyl group of a serine, threonine, or tyrosine residue.
The N- and C-terminal domains are connected through a single peptide strand, to which the adenine moiety of ATP and/or GTP binds via an eleven membered hydrogen bond cycle, involving the N1 and the N6 amino group, and the backbone carbonyl and NH functions of two nonconsecutive residues. This linker acts as a hinge about which the domains can rotate with respect to each other without disruption of the secondary architecture of the kinase. Several torsion angle changes in the linker backbone allow this movement to occur. The ribose group of ATP is anchored to the enzyme via hydrogen bonds with residues within the ribose-binding pocket. The triphosphate group is held in position via various polar interactions with several variable residues from the glycine rich loop, the conserved DFG motif and the catalytic loop.
The “kinase domain” appears in a number of polypeptides which serve a variety of functions. Such polypeptides include, for example, transmembrane receptors, intracellular receptor associated polypeptides, cytoplasmic located polypeptides, nuclear located polypeptides and subcellular located polypeptides. The activity of protein kinases can be regulated by a variety of mechanisms. It must be noted, however, that an individual protein kinase may be regulated by more than one mechanism. These mechanisms include, for example, autophosphorylation, transphosphorylation by other kinases, protein-protein interactions, protein-lipid interactions, protein-polynucleotide interactions, ligand binding, and post-translational modification.
Protein and lipid kinases regulate many different cell processes including, but not limited to, proliferation, growth, differentiation, metabolism, cell cycle events, apoptosis, motility, transcription, translation and other signaling processes, by adding phosphate groups to targets such as proteins or lipids. Phosphorylation events catalyzed by kinases act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the biological function of the target protein. Phosphorylation of target proteins occurs in response to a variety of extracellular signals (hormones, neurotransmitters, growth and differentiation factors, etc.), cell cycle events, environmental or nutritional stresses, etc. Protein and lipid kinases can function in signaling pathways to activate or inactivate, or modulate the activity of (either directly or indirectly) the targets. These targets may include, for example, metabolic enzymes, regulatory proteins, receptors, cytoskeletal proteins, ion channels or pumps, or transcription factors. Uncontrolled signaling due to defective control of protein phosphorylation has been implicated in a number of diseases and disease conditions, including, for example, inflammation, cancer, allergy/asthma, disease and conditions of the immune system, disease and conditions of the central nervous system (CNS), cardiovascular disease, dermatology, and angiogenesis.
Initial interest in protein kinases as pharmacological targets was stimulated by the findings that many viral oncogenes encode structurally modified cellular protein kinases with constitutive enzyme activity. These findings pointed to the potential involvement of oncogene related protein kinases in human proliferative disorders. Subsequently, deregulated protein kinase activity, resulting from a variety of more subtle mechanisms, has been implicated in the pathophysiology of a number of important human disorders including, for example, cancer, CNS conditions, and inmmunologically related diseases. The development of selective protein kinase inhibitors that can block the disease pathologies and/or symptoms resulting from aberrant protein kinase activity has therefore generated much interest.